Card types
Basically, there are 6 types of cards: # abilities # armors # artifacts # spells # trinkets # weapons. Class cards stand separately and have separate class deck. = Abilities = Ability cards are cards in the green frames (see images below) Abilities can be of 3 sub-types: Defense Abilities Defense Abilities are played as a response to your opponent actions. If your opponent attacks you with either weapon or strike ability/spell you can use Sidestep to reduce the damage by 2 (along with other effect). Strike Abilities Strike Abilities can be played only in action phase. Usage Abilities Majority of Usage Abilities can be played only in equip phase of the match. Those which have "Multiphase" card effect can be played in both equip and action phases. =Armors= Armors are cards in the grey frames. During equip phase you can place armor (as well as other equipment) on the playfield into a special slot (body). You can have only one armor on the field. If you wish to chage the armor on the field you can drag it to the discard pile and then place the other one. Top number on the armor card (1 in Demon Armor) shows the amount of retaliation damage which will be dealt to attacking weapon. Bottom number on armor card (7 in Demon Armor) shows the amount of resistance the armor has (basically how much damage can it sustain). =Artifacts= Artifacts are cards in the golden frame. There are several sub-types of artifacts, main of which are: *bag *book *flask *gem *orb *shield, etc. Artifacts and weapons share same slots (hands). There are 2 of such slots on the field. This means that you can have 2 artifacts on the field (however, you can not have 2 shields on the field). Top number on the shield (0 in Shield of Renewal) shows the amount of retaliation damage which will be dealt to attacking weapon if blocked by the shield. Shield is the only type of artifacts that can block weapons. Bottom number on the shield (3 in Shield of Renewal) shows the amount of resistance the shield has before it breaks. =Spells= Spell cards are cards in the blue frame (see images below). There are 3 different schools of spells: *dark *light *nature. Keep that in mind when building a deck as there are cards that boost specific school of spells. Similar to abilities, spells can be of 3 sub-types: Defense Spells Defense Spells are played as a response to your opponent actions. If your opponent attacks you with either weapon or strike ability/spell you can use Invisibility to reduce the damage to 0 (mind the drawback too). Strike Spells Strike Spells can be played only in action phase. Usage Spells Majority of Usage Spells can be played only in equip phase of the match. Those which have "Multiphase" card effect can be played in both equip and action phases. =Trinkets= Trinkets are cards in the dark frame. Trinkets have their special slot (trinket) on the playfield. Bottom number on the trinket shows the amount of resistance the trinket has before it breaks. =Weapons= Weapons are cards in the red frame. Top number on the weapon (6 in Archangel's Sword) shows the amount of damage which will be dealt by the weapon. Bottom number on weapon (4 in Archangel's Sword) shows the amount of resistance the weapon can sustain before it breaks. Weapons and artifacts share same slots (hands). There are 2 of such slots on the field. However, you can not have 2 weapons on the playfield. Some weapons are 1-handed, meaning you can have a weapon and an artifact on the field. Other weapons are 2-handed. Weapons are divided into X sub-types: *axes *bows *crossbows *maces *swords *thrown weapons *wands (dark and light). Remember about number of hands and sub-type of your weapon when building a deck as some cards (including artifacts) can boost specific sub-type of weapon.